fanonlandfandomcom-20200213-history
The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa
The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa is a spin-off series created by Pingy Animatronic, it serves as a spin-off to both Love Live!: School Idol Project and FanonLand: Animated Series. Summary This series focuses on Nico Yazawa going on her adventures, but her adventures do not go the way it is. Characters The list of the characters. The μ's *Honoka Kousaka *Rin Hoshizora *Umi Sonoda *Eli Ayase *Nozomi Toujou *Hanayo Koizumi *Maki Nishikino *Kotori Minami *Nico Yazawa Supporting Characters *Pingy Animatronic *Igor the Mii *Cody (Good Version) *Cody (Bad Version) *Cirno *Mario *Tewi Inaba *Azusa Nakano *Noire (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Episodes #Nico's Nintendo 3DS!: Everyone in the μ's has a Nintendo 3DS except Nico, much to Nico's jealousy, everyone in the group laughs at Nico for not having a Nintendo 3DS. #Club Nico: Nico decides to make a club but everyone in Otonokizaka High School wasn't interested. #Nico goes to Summer School: Much to Nico's shock, Nico gets sent to summer school for forgetting to do homework. #Lunchtime!!!: Everyone in the μ's except Nico has their own lunch, when they go for a bathroom break, Nico decides to eat their lunch! #Nico gets Expelled!!!!: Nico gets blamed by an unsuspecting villain, which causes her to get expelled. #Nico gets sent to Fat Camp: Nico eats too many Mcdonald's, which she thinks it's good, which causes her to go to fat camp. #Nico goes to Tokyo Disneyland: When the μ's are planning a roadtrip, Nico decides to sneak and book a Tokyo Disneyland vacation trip, much to the μ's dismay. #Nico's Credit Card!: Nico finds a discarded credit card, and begins using it over again for stuff she wants. #Nico gets a Babysitter!!!: The μ's decided to get a babysitter for Nico Yazawa when she wasn't responsible for being alone in the house, due to Nico screwing up while alone in the house. #Nico's Bad Luck: Nico accidentally throws a ball to the mirror, which causes her to get bad luck. #Nico's Mistake 1: When Nico ate Eli's chocolate, Eli decides to chase Nico with a baseball bat and bat her multiple times #Nico VS Pokemon GO!: Nico finds a rare Pokemon outside Otonokizaka High School, but it keeps escaping and it frustrates Nico. #Nico's Lemonade Stand: When Nico finds a new Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games on TV, Nico decides to build a lemonade stand, she makes her first customer, but sadly, Nozomi has her own lemonade stand which is better than Nico's and takes her first customer, after getting her customers taken away, Nico decides to rough up Nozomi's lemonade stand. #Testing Day!!!: Nico hasn't prepared for testing day! So the μ's decide to educate Nico so she wouldn't flunk her test. #Nico VS Super Smash Bros!: Nico gets sent to a match while she was playing SSB4, and she must beat it before she perishes! #Nico Telethon!: Nico decides to build a telethon for her own money, but everyone wasn't interested. #Nico's Mistake 2: When Honoka finds out that Nico is playing her 3DS, she decides to beat Nico up. #Nico's Comedian Acts: Nico tells jokes to everyone in front of her at the stage, but no one else took her jokes too seriously. #Nico Loses Her Voice!: Nico loses her voice for an unknown reason, the μ's must find a way to get her voice back! #Nico's Worst Halloween: All the μ's got candy for halloween except Nico, who keeps getting rocks for halloween. #Procrastination: Principal Miniami assigns the μ's class with homework, Nico Procrastinates on her homework. #Nicoka Kousaka: After Nico double dared Honoka to roll down the stairs like a ball and broke her legs, Nico decides to be the replacement of Honoka. #Nico Gets Potty Trained!!!: Cirno blames Nico for pooping on the floor, which causes Nico to wear a diaper and get potty trained. #Nico's Mistake 3: When Nico accidentally ate Rin Hoshizora's ramen, Rin decides to chase Nico and give her a good beating! #Hooky: When Miniami announces the Otonokizaka Test once again, Nico decides to play Hooky instead. #Nico-Tastic Voyage: After Nico accidentally swallows a virus from eating french fries at the restaurant from the episode, "Nico Strikes!", Honoka, Rin, and Umi are shrunk to go inside Nico's body and search for the virus. #Nico the Queen!: Nico unintentionally becomes queen of Otonokizaka High School, but she keeps abusing her powers as queen! so the μ's must find a way to impeach Nico as queen. #Nico's Drivers License!: After being told to drive on her own, Nico decides to go to Driving School to get a Drivers License, but she can't get the license and she fails terribly. #Switching Bodies: Nico and Honoka noticed that they switched bodies with their brains! The μ's must find a way to get their old bodies back! #Nico's Wii U!: Everyone in the μ's except Nico has a Wii U! This causes Nico to be made fun of by the μ's. #Who Framed Nico Yazawa?: A criminal frames Nico, which results to Nico to be sent to jail. #Nico's Pizza!: Nico decides to call Pizza Hut for a Pizza delivery, but when it takes too long, Nico waits impatiently. #I Scream for Ice Cream!: The μ's decide to go to an Ice Cream shop for a party, but the Ice Cream owner doesn't have any Ice Cream anymore for Nico when the μ's ate all of the Ice Cream. #Nico's Cookies!!!: When the μ's kitchen runs out of chocolate chip cookies, Nico acts like a spoiled brat to demand the μ's to go grocery shopping and buy cookies! #Nico goes to the Movies!: The μ's decide to go to the movies, everyone wants to see Finding Dory except Nico, who wanted to see Deadpool, an R Rated movie. #Nozomi Jokes: Nico tells jokes about Nozomi to everyone, but the jokes hurt Nozomi's feelings. #Nico's Assertiveness: A bat king named Antasma tricks Nico into becoming assertive at the beach towards the μ's so Antasma can conquer the world for himself. #Keep Otonokizaka High School Beautiful: Another student accuses Nico for littering a gum, which leads Nico to be sent to the Otonokizaka High School community service to pick up trash around the school. #Idiot Box: A delivery box drops by Honoka's house, and Nico wants to see what is inside that box! But Honoka couldn't let her because it's a secret! #Hall Monitor: Nico becomes a hall monitor of Otonokizaka High School, but it soon results in chaos. #Big Nico Loser: Nico thought she won an award, but she finds out it was Honoka's reward, so Nico wants a reward like her. #Mother's Kisses: Nico gets embarrassed when she got kissed on a cheek by her Mother! And the μ's laugh at her for it! #Fever: Nico catches a fever for leaving the refrigerator for too long, which results Eli Ayase to send Nico back home, and Cirno impersonates a doctor to get Nico well. #I Want That Toy!!!: Nico gets accused of stealing when she bought her stuffed teddy bear with her at the new toy store #Nico gets Growth Spurts: Nico goes through Growth Spurts! and Honoka must find food to feed her! #Werewolf Nico: Nico gets cursed by the full moon for her abrasive personality! #Face Freeze!: Nico and the μ's except Eli attempt to make weird faces, according to Eli, she said "If they start making those faces again, they have their faces frozen". #Nico's Special Easter: The μ's are gonna go for a easter egg hunt! Each of the members except Nico has their own easter eggs, much to Nico's dismay. #Student of the Year: Nico and Eli compete for the Student of the Year award. #Nico-Guard on Duty: Nico has been promoted to a Life-Guard job at the beach! #Waiting: Nico and Honoka waits for Nico's toy to come from the mailman. #Stupid Crane: Honoka is very skilled at the new crane arcade at Otonokizaka High School, but Nico keeps losing! #Fungus Among Us: Nico has the fungus disease! and she spread the whole entire Otonokizaka High School with her disease! #Blackened Nico: When Nico accidentally tripped on a banana peel and slammed her right eye on the floor, she gives herself a black eye. #Amnesia: When Nico suddenly hits her head on the wall, she develops amnesia and cannot remember any people in the past. #Nico Sneaks Out!: After her mom wouldn't let her go to Laser Tag with the μ's, Nico decides to sneak out of her own window. #Nico's Youtube Channel!: Nico gets bored and she decides to make a Youtube Channel, she gets beaten up whenever she says a single curse word. #Invasion of the Nicos!: Nico accidentally messed with the cloning machine Pingy Animatronic made, and there are clones of Nico invading Otonokizaka High School!!! #Trapped in Otonokizaka High School: Nico accidentally gets left behind in Otonokizaka High School and is locked inside during nighttime! #Nico Gets Rabies!!!: After being bitten by a rabid squirrel, it results Nico having rabies! #Nico's Biggest Fear: At Honoka's sleepover, the μ's decide to watch a horror movie except Nico, who is called a scaredy cat for not wanting to watch horror. #Roller Coaster Madness!: The μ's go to Universal Studios Japan, but suddenly, Nico doesnt want to go to the Hollywood Dream-The Ride, so she is forced by the μ's! #Jinx!!!: Nico gets jinxed by Honoka! Whenever Nico says a single word, she gets beaten up! #Misfortune Cookie: The μ's each get a good luck from their fortune cookies except Nico! which she has a bad luck from her fortune cookie, so she decides to switch fortunes with Honoka, which causes her to get bad luck. #Nico's Nightmare: Nico gets a nightmare! Which causes her to sleep at the other μ's houses! #Do Not Eat!!!: Eli decides to put her own special slice of chocolate cake in the refrigerator and puts a paper that says "Do Not Eat Nico!", however, Nico becomes too obsessed with the cake and attempts to take one bite out of it. #Nico's Jorts: Nico puts on a skin tight jorts, however, the μ's laugh at her, due to her jorts being too tight for her. #Nico's Broccoli Problems: All of the μ's get pizza except Nico, which she was forced to eat broccoli by her own mother! #Nico's Teddy Bear: Nico has brought her own teddy bear to Otonokizaka High School, the μ's must claim to Nico that she is too old for dolls! #Nico's Annoying Slide Whistle: Nico has bought an annoying slide whistle at Otonokizaka High School, so the μ's must take that slide whistle away from Nico! WIP Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pingy Animatronic's Projects